Kingdom Hearts: The Color White
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: One Shot Complete! What becomes of our life is nothing more than a fledgling and fleeting dream...or can fate and reality truly bring two persons together? Rated T.


**Story**: Kingdom Hearts: The Color White  
**Author**: Aoi  
**Written**: July 31, 2019  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its fated souls.

* * *

**{One Shot}**

"_I'll be safe behind my pictures..."_

_"...Even if it may be dark or people try to find me, I'll be safe in this world that I draw. After all, this is my world. One that is only built for me."_

When he stumbled upon the mansion that was falling apart, he didn't expect anything to happen really. In fact, he wouldn't have gone in but... " I TRIPLE dog dare you!" His voice cut clear through the woods, loud and excited as per usual. And now the hyperactive brunette was attempting to give him puppy dog eyes, tilting his head to add to the effect.

"I said no, Sora." Instantly, the younger kids' shoulders fell. His sky-blue eyes casted downwards as he sulked childishly. The silver haired beauty only chuckled ruffling the boy's gravity defying hair which spiked up in all directions. The chestnut locks looked like they would be sharp enough to poke a person's eyes out but were actually soft to the touch, but then again, a lot of people from the island had crazy hair. An evil smirk suddenly lit up Sora's face.

Raising one eyebrow, Riku folded his arms across his chest. "Well, I understand... I mean it's perfectly fine if your scaaared." That evil smirk turned into a grin that split the young boys face.

"What, I'm not-"

"Sure, whatever you say Riiiiiku, but we should head back now before it gets dark. We wouldn't want you to cry or anything." Okay, he knew that Sora was just baiting him, but the older boy was fuming. Letting a cool expression over his face he shrugged nonchalantly ignoring the other's chuckles. "Do you need to hold my hand while we're walking Riiiiku so you don't get lost." Yeah, it was childish to give in, but the small brunette really knew how to push his buttons. Plus, it wasn't a good feeling to be ridiculed by someone 5 inches shorter than him.

Running a hand through his silver hair, he bit his lip to keep his expression disinterested. "Fine, I'll go if it gets you to quit being so annoying." Sora stuck out his tongue, the smaller boy always had hated that word. Chuckling, he opened the gate, which creaked and wobbled under his hand, before the hyperactive boy could retort. Already he could see the signs of abandonment, the yard was overgrown. The leaves had grown past his knees and the house had ivy covering every possible brick. Holes adorned some of the walls and a huge fountain to his right had been broken, part of it was just rubble now. At any minute this place could fall over. Figuring the quicker he went in the quicker he could leave, the silver haired boy started to walk towards the huge wooden doors.

Ash like snow falls from the sky, fire burns wherever the ground cracks. Or wherever he walks. Underground is his domain, the place where fire burns the hottest. Hair red, spiked wild like the fire. Bright green eyes. Black smudged downwards on his cheeks and a smirk adorns his face. Even as the paint smears these colors, I can feel something missing. Axel born of flames, but even now I can feel its empty presence.

His story fits perfectly with this world. But like usual, these pieces are missing something. Something crucial, but I can't figure it out. It makes my head hurt.

Everything in this mansion was dusty, all the furniture covered by cloth. Light was shining through the cracks in the walls, and the stairs had less dust. Both sides of the banisters had collected none. Without any hesitation he started to climb the carpeted stairs, wincing as each step creaked. Reaching the top, he looked both ways. Two halls stretched out, both ways seemed cleaner than the downstairs but to the right a door was open. Light shone from the room and Riku quickly walked to it, for some reason there were less cracks in the walls upstairs then downstairs. Which meant it was dark. And a semi-lit hall was better than a pitch black one.

Humming keeps the silence from getting to me, especially when I leave the room. I'm already humming even though I'm still in here. I don't know why.

Their eyes are watching me. Though it isn't scary. I know all of them, they talk to me too. When they can. But now they have fallen silent, urging me to think. My head really hurts, they want the answer but so do I! Silence doesn't help me think, but they think it will. It makes me anxious without their words. They should speak while I'm here! I hum louder as I clean up my supplies.

Their eyes follow me.

It was soft, and suddenly the volume amped up as he approached the door. A girl's voice. And she was humming?

Slowly opening the door, he squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness. It was a white room, only furniture adorning the room was a huge white table and two white chairs on opposite sides of the table. There were a few pictures that looked like they had been drawn by a little kid tacked up on the wall and a see-through curtain that swayed in the breeze from a cracked window. The room was spotless. The only dark part of this room seemed to be a black door tucked away in the corner. Where the voice was coming from.

It was a long room, but when he finally opened the door, he saw a much larger room. A small lantern stood by the far wall illuminating a intricate painting that showed a god like man with red hair. Fire whipped around the man from between cracks and fire licked at the circular weapons in his hands. Two burnt diamonds rested under acid green eyes that glowed with their own fire. A black cloak enveloped the man's skinny frame, and yet, he didn't seem a bit disturbed by the fire. This red headed guy looked like he was at home in the inferno. He looked real.

It was a soft gasp that finally drew his eyes away from the portrait. What he saw took his breath away.

She was tiny. Blonde strands tied up behind her head and red and yellow smudges were on her cheek and nose. Blue eyes looked at him, analyzed him, and fear flashed inside of those bright blue orbs.

* * *

**Please review, your feedback is most appreciative. We will write more one-shots if reader response is great enough.  
Please check out our large library of stories in the meantime!**


End file.
